Seth Graystone's Poke Rangers
Seth Graystone's Pokemon Rangers is the name for the Pokemon Rangers made by Seth Graystone. The Pokemon Rangers, or Poke Rangers for short, are Power Ranger/Super Sentai parodies with Pokemon motifs. Rangers * Marco Diamond: An aggresive teenager who will rush into fights. He is in love with both Alice and Amanda, but hates Seth. When Arceus chose him to be a Ranger, he gained the powers of the Red Charizard Zord. Despite being the leader, he's still learning teamwork. * Seth Graystone: The character based off of the writer himself, Seth is the team's brain, and invents most of their gear. He was chosen to be the team's second-in-command, with the Green Sceptile Zord. He is in love with Amanda, and despises Marco. * Ryan Araqu: A calm teenager who was made by one of the author's friends. He is the one who calms down Seth and Marco whenever they start a fight. He is the White Exploud Ranger. * Amanda Alamosa: Alice's big sister who is just as smart as Seth, and acts as the team's mediator whenever a fight starts. She was chosen as the Blue Lapras Ranger. * Alice Alamosa: Amanda's little sister, she is hyperactive and never gloomy. She always keeps the team cheerful, even when certain doom is nearby. She was chosen as the Yellow Ranger, with the Raichu Zord. * Markus Baron: A teenager who was manipulated by Rizarasu, and forced into becoming the Black Ranger. He had the powers of Darkness, as well as the Black Salamence BattleZord. He had two loyal followers, but he destroyed them when he got his freedom. He joined the Rangers and helped them out, but then, to stop an evil Ranger and a mysterious Dragon monster, he sacrificed his powers to save his new friends. Villains * Rizarasu: A monstrosity made by Team Shadow while they were at war with a rival team, he was a mixture between a Charizard and a Tyrannitar. He now uses his 'Crimson Mutation' to make his own monstrosities. * Cainus Mightius/Cain the Mighty: A werewolf that was originally a Mightyena, he became Cain in Episode 1. He duels the Red Ranger in battle, using his Sonic Howl and Wolf's Claw attacks. * Minister Ka-Zam: Originally the minister from another country, he was merged with his Alakazam, becoming a psychic creature who rivals Seth in intelligence. He uses his Psy Spoon Sabers and Telepathis Powers to duel the Green Ranger in battles. * Dosuperior: Originally a knight whose armor and skin were merged into his Pokemon, he became a monstrous knight that wields dual sabers. He despises Amanda and fights her in battle. * Pupas: Ugly monstrosities that are easily destroyed. Monsters * Massa-Backer: A large Furret creature that acts like a football player, he had his own small vendetta against Alice, but was destroyed by Alice and the Plate Power Megazord. * Bla-Shogun: A dark-skinned Scyther-Sneasel crossbreed that was merged into a samurai suit of armor, he wields the Yamato Blade, a longsword that can slice through almost anything. It took the combined Sword Slash Frenzy from Seth and Marco to defeat him, but the Megazord killed him. Movies/Specials * Poke Rangers: Plate Power! The Ice Queen: The first movie, where the Rangers escort an old friend of Arceus to her homeland, where they face the Yuletide Usurpers. Category:Fan Fiction